Not The Only Spy
by kurthummelgleek
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever... Blaine hears Kurt's voice on the stairs and can't help but think that he's heard it before. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N So this is my first story ever, please be nice. Even though it's really attempt number three or four :P it's very rare that i finish a story... Hope you enjoy it! Also, there's this great group on Facebook called 'COURAGE (for Kurt-Glee)' and we would appreciate if you checked it out and maybe joined? Remember, boys and girls, every person that joins makes Chris Colfer smile!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, this wouldn't be called a 'fan'fiction, it would be a script.**

Blaine never forgot a person's voice. In his opinion, it was a person's most prominent feature. He knew it wasn't right to judge a book by its cover, but it was his strong belief that you could tell what type of person someone was by their voice alone, and it was a skill that he had developed profusely. Another skill of his was an uncanny ability to never forget a voice, even if that was all he knew of a person, so he was shocked when he heard that nervous, yet clear as a bell, voice from behind him on the stairs. It sounded so familiar… but where had he heard it before? He turned around to see a petite, pale boy staring back at him. "Um, excuse me, I'm new here…" he started, with a nervous smile.

Blaine's judging reflex immediately took over. Just by that one simple sentence, he could tell that the small, almost elfish looking boy was not what he was normally. He sounded… broken, or out of tune. Yet his voice was still so clear and confident underneath, as if it was just waiting for the opportunity to break free of its oppression. He instantly knew that the boy was a singer; whether he realized it or not, it was the only way his true voice could reveal itself. Singing… if only Blaine could hear the boy sing, even just a few bars, even just humming a small tune, he knew he would remember where he knew that enchanting voice from…

Blaine smiled warmly back at the boy, who clearly wasn't new, but he wanted desperately to remember where he knew him from. He settled on introducing himself to the brunette before him. "Hi, I'm Blaine." He said with a friendly handshake.

"K-Kurt." replied a shaky voice. "What's going on here?" he asked, gesturing to the mass of boys in uniforms heading towards the choir room.

"The Warblers!" exclaimed Blaine.

The boy, Kurt, looked at him incredulously. "You mean your glee club is… cool?" he ventured, a look of disbelief on his face.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" said Blaine with a chuckle. Going out on a limb, he took Kurt's hand. "Come on, I know a shortcut." he said, leading him on what was originally supposed to be the said shortcut, but Blaine, being the evil creature he is, decided that they could take the scenic route. Who cares if he was the last one to reach their impromptu practice? He was intent on finding out how he knew this boy, Kurt, who sounded so familiar, yet so different from anyone he could ever remember meeting.

When they reached the choir room all too soon, he reluctantly let go of Kurt's surprisingly soft hand. Kurt visibly grew more nervous as he took in the room full of blue blazers and the occasional red sweater. "Oh dear… I stick out like a sore thumb…" he said in his beautiful high pitched voice of his that had Blaine so enchanted.

Blaine chuckled to himself. He could see Kurt fidgeting, and at that moment he could tell for sure that Kurt was a spy from another rival glee club. He didn't care though, he just wanted to help this poor, broken boy, so he reached out and straightened Kurt's already perfect lapel. "Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." he said with a smile in his voice. "You'll fit right in." he added as a reassuring afterthought.

Later that night, after exchanging numbers with Kurt, Blaine sat alone in the safety of his dorm. It was one of the few single dorms left, since he had been one of the last to register. Sometimes he wished he had a roommate, but now he was content to just be alone with his thoughts. Again and again, he scrolled through his mental record of all the voices he had heard, reflecting on what had happened that day and what it could mean.

Kurt had confessed almost immediately to spying for McKinley. The practice itself was no surprise; it was almost expected among glee clubs in competition. Blaine himself had done his share of espionage, sneaking into Carmel High, McKinley, and Dalton's rival all-girl school. He tried to recall his experience at McKinley, but it was limited. All he had heard was the first half of a duet version of the Broadway classic 'Defying Gravity,' which was amazing, but he had no idea who was singing it… he had heard McKinley's female lead (Rachel, he thought?), but he had no clue who the other voice belonged to. It was so clear and sweet and angelic… and… familiar?

Again and again, he replayed the familiar bars of Defying Gravity that he had heard the mystery voice sing in his head. Why did it sound so familiar? He didn't recall the eerie déjà vu hearing the voice for the first time… That's when it all clicked. The boy whose voice was so different, yet familiar; the long-forgotten voice that all of a sudden he couldn't get out of his head. They had to be the same! Not even a minute after this revelation, he scrolled through his phone contacts to find Kurt's number, fourteen from the top. He pressed call and awaited his now oh-so-familiar voice.

"Hello, Kurt speaking." He answered after exactly two and a half rings. Blaine's breath hitched; he hadn't noticed how soft and melodious it was before. "…Hello?" the voice spoke again.

"Oh! Sorry Kurt, its Blaine." He chuckled nervously. "Hey this is kinda random, but you sang in New Directions last year right?" Ugh, he probably sounded like a creeper.

"Um, yeah, I was one of the original five to try out… Why do you need to know this? If you're trying to get information on New Directions out of me, it won't work. We've been betrayed before, and it's so close to Sectionals and-"

"Kurt, it's not anything like that. I was just thinking about-" Crap. What was he supposed to say now? That he was just thinking about when he was spying on his glee club? That he was just thinking about his amazing, angelic voice?

"…What were you thinking about?" Kurt asked hesitantly, and if Blaine had heard him right, possibly a little bit of hope?

Blaine took a deep breath. "I was just thinking that when I heard your voice on the stairs behind me, that it sounded so familiar, yet so different. I wanted to know if you were in glee club last year because I did a little bit of spying myself. Of course, I didn't take such a direct route; I just stood outside the choir room. Anyways, I didn't hear much, but what I did hear was amazing. When I heard you hit those high notes in Defying Gravity, it was just so-"

"Wait! You heard me singing Defying Gravity?" Kurt asked, sounding absolutely mortified. "How much did you hear?"

"Well actually I only had time to listen to the first verse, but Kurt your voice is amazing! Why didn't you tell me that your voice was so great?"

"…So you didn't hear the high F?" Kurt sounded relieved. Blaine was confused, but answered that no, he hadn't. "Good." Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine decided not to press the issue at the moment.

"Well... Anyways, err, I was wondering…" Blaine trailed off.

"Yes?" Kurt prodded.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you might like to get coffee with me again?" Blaine squeaked out nervously. Immediately, Kurt gave a small, involuntary squeal. "You don't have to, it's just that I thought we could spend some time together, and I know you like coffee, and…" oh great now he was rambling again.

"Blaine, I would love to!" Kurt managed breathlessly. "I mean, if you really want to, and it's not too inconvenient, and-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine again.

"Kurt, I know that I barely know who you are, but it feels like I've known you since diapers. I understand completely if you find this totally creepy, but I really, _really _like you. If you want to, I would like to make our coffee date tomorrow into… well a real _date."_ There was silence on the other end of the line. _Shit. _Why couldn't he just be happy with being friends with a guy for once?

"Blaine, I- I would love to." Kurt spluttered out. "So… Starbucks at 4:30?" Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt was actually into him! His grin spread from ear to ear.

"Yeah… That'd be great. Amazing. Perfect!"

"See you then!" said Kurt. It was the most beautiful thing that Blaine had ever heard, filled with so much happiness, and Blaine knew that this was what Kurt's true, unbroken voice sounded like.


End file.
